Many current information systems, such as map applications, store large quantities of digital images that provide views of the surrounding area for a given map location. Many of these images include undesirable characteristics such as uneven ambient illumination that degrade the content of the images. For example, some map systems contain aerial images which often contain undesirable shadows caused by clouds or other objects. Thus, such images may include an uneven illumination caused by objects which occlude the light source of the image. The presence of the uneven illumination in the images thereby results in undesirable characteristics due to the lack of uniformity of color intensity in the images. As a result, these systems provide users with images of less than desirable quality.